Fully Broken Heart
by Devin Knight
Summary: Johnny and Alex have been friends ever since he beat someone up for her when they were in the second grade. They have a familiar family situation and neither will admit that they have feelings for each other. Starts before the book. JohnnyXoc. SodaXoc ev
1. Chapter 1

Like all of my other ideas this story just came to me and I was restless until I put it down on paper and posted it. So I hope you like it!

**Alex POV**

I fell in front of someone while running and rolled. "Sorry!" I jumped up and had someone catch my arm as I staggered. "Are you okay?" I nodded and threw a quick glance over my shoulder. I was shaking and I knew it. "FUCK!" I struggled to get out of the person's grasp. "What is it?" I took the time to look into their eyes. "Soda?" He looked at me. "Yeah. You okay?" I threw another look over my shoulder.

"Not really I just got into a little…argument with some Socs and I really need to run like NOW." He smirked at me. "Afraid of little ol' Socs?" I glared at him and started bouncing on my toes trying to my arm out of his grasp. "Yes. Especially when they have a blade and I forgot mine at home!" He laughed a little and put me behind his back as we heard approaching foot steps. "Shit!" I squeaked. I buried my face in Soda's shoulder blades. He was laughing. "It's only the gang." I let out a breath and stepped out from behind him.

I was swung in the air by none other than Two-Bit Matthews. Two-Bit was a loud mouth, sarcastic, funny, and just plain weird guy. But that was just Two-Bit. Mostly we forgot his real name was actually Keith. He's eighteen but still a junior in high school. Once I asked him why didn't he just get it over with? His reply was to give me a noogie and tell me that school was just for kicks. He's got this weird obsession with Mickey Mouse and makes us watch it when he's with us. He's got long red hair that he always greases back.

Next up was Steve Randle. Not much to say about him. I never really hung out with him we just joked around with Soda a lot.

Then there was Sodapop Curtis. He was the one who had been hiding me a minute ago. I was a year younger than him but he was still my best friend. He had long blond hair and bright brown eyes. He was always making me laugh and was constantly taking me in when my old man kicked me out of the house. Soda dropped out of school a while ago and works at the DX full time. He brought money home for his brothers, Darry and Ponyboy. The times that I was over there, we acted just like a family. Him, Darry, Ponyboy, and me.

Of course there was also Ponyboy. Pony was the quiet one because he chose to be. Johnny was another story. Pony was always into books and movies like I was. He was two years younger than me but we understood each other better than Soda and I did. Pony always knew when something was wrong or when I was lying. He also knew that I was absolutely in love with Johnny Cade. Pony was just always there for me and I don't know what I would do without him.

Then there's Darry. He's the un-official leader of the whole gang. Responsible and sometimes cold. I hate it the way he's eyes are. Except when I can get him to open up and laugh does he really smile. That and when Soda Ponyboy, and the rest of the gang start wrestling with him and each other. He's my older brother in many ways and I love him for it.

Next is Dally. Dallas Winston is one of the toughest greasers around. Not to me though. To me he's just Dally. I mean he can be cold and indifferent and when he's mad I would never look in his eyes. They're like to blocks of ice. Cold and blue. He's been there for me since day 1 when some kid jumped me in the schoolyard and Dally was walking by just having moved from New York. He beat the tar out of that guy and chased any recent boyfriends off. Even Darry isn't as overprotective as Dally is. But that's just Dally for ya'.

Then there's Johnny Cade. He is currently standing next to me and my heart is going in overtime. I'm afraid that everyone can hear it. He's there with his big brown eyes that look almost black. His tan skin, his black hair that's greased back. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Johnny was like a puppy that someone had kicked a few times. His parents were always arguing and his old man was always beating on him. That was one of the things we had in common. I had loved Johnny ever since that first day in second grade when someone shoved me and he beat the tar outta 'em.

He was staring at me and Soda was waving a hand in front of my face. "Earth to ALEX! ALEX!" I whipped me head to look at him. "What?" So I was a little on edge. "You spaced." I rolled my eyes. "Well no duh. I swear Soda, Sandy better make sure there's somethin' in your head besides a ton of space before y'all go any further." He scowled at me. I smirked and turned towards Johnny who I had yet to say hi to. "Hey Johnnycake." He smiled and gave me a sideways hug. "Hey Lexi." I flashed him a smile and turned to the rest of the gang.

Johnny POV

I watch her as she laughs. Her blue eyes are sparkling as she listens to Two-Bit be a wise guy. "Hey. What's a pretty girl like you doing with dirty greasers like this?" She whirled around and her eyes got wide. Only the ones who knew her could see the fear in her eyes. "What's it to you?" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at them. "Why don't you come with me and I can show you a good time?" She rolled her eyes and shifted closer to me. "Like I would ever go with you." The boys and I all stood behind her looking tough. The main guy flicked out a switchblade and I flicked out mine as did Two-Bit.

"Come on honey. I'll tell you, you will have a better time than with these losers." She placed her hands on her hips. "I'll tell you that you can take your blade and shove it up where the sun don't shine." He growled and grabbed her chin. She aimed her knee up and got him straight in the groin. "Touch me again and you won't be able to pollute the earth with any mini Socs." We all laughed and I wrapped an arm around her waist dragging her away.

She pouted as Darry slung her over his shoulder. "Damn him!" I lifted her head so she could look at me. "He's the one that's been giving you problems hasn't he?" She nodded. "Damn him. I was this close to banging his head in and you pulled me away." She stuck her tongue out at me and Darry put her on the ground.

Alex POV

"Thank you!" I started walking with Johnny. He smiled softly at me and I smiled back. "Hop on." I turned to see Soda leaned over giving me a full view of his back. I giggled and hopped on his back. "So what exactly happened when you went to meet up with us?" I made a face. "That guy has been giving me trouble for a while. So when I was walking out of the DX right after you left he pulled up. Of course like the dummy I am I run away on foot while he's getting his car fixed. They chased me for the first five blocks before they got their car. But other than that he's been giving me problems at school." Johnny knew it to. He was in all of my classes.

"Johnnycake?" He sped up to look at me. "You going home tonight?" I nodded. "You?" He shook his head. "You know where to find us." I just nodded again and checked the time. I cursed silently and slid off of Soda's back. "I gotta go." They all nodded and watched as I ran off.

I silently opened the door to my house hoping not bump into my dad. No luck. "Where the hell ya been?" I whirled around to see my dad staggering drunk. "Out." I shoved past him and walked up the stairs to my room. "No! Get back here." He slammed down my door and I was up off of my bed lightning fast. He lumbered towards me and I ducked he went flying over me and was up surprisingly quick I knocked over my dresser and he picked up a two by four that was laying outside my door. I ran down the stairs only to be shoved. I rolled a little and staggered to my feet.

"Damn." I was bleeding from my arm. I ripped the bottom of my shirt off and wound it around my upper arm. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" I squeaked out something incoherent as the 2X4 came down on the side of the face. I called him every name under the sun as I knocked something else over and ran for the Curtis'.

When I reached their front door it was well past midnight. I banged on the door. "SODA!" He swung the door open, took one look at me, and yanked me inside. My arm was still bleeding and I could feel the blood that was oozing down my face. Darry sat up straighter in his chair and Pony ran to the bathroom for the first aid-kit. Johnny sat up from his position on the couch. He did the first thing he thought of. He pulled me into his arms and started running his hands through my hair.

"Hey Johnnycake." He smiled at me weekly as Pony handed him a wet rag. "Hey Lexi." I sighed. I'd taken beatings like this before but I was at a loss for words. That was the first time I was actually shoved down the stairs. "Johnnycake what's going to happen next?" He smoothed my hair back and tried to smile at me. "I don't know Lex. I really don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of my outsider's story. Wee.**

**Alex POV**

I woke up the next morning by having Darry shake me awake. "Hey Alex. You gotta get up." I groaned. Dammit we had school. I got out of bed and walked to Darry's room. I kept my clothes in his room and sometimes slept with Soda or Pony. I walked into the bathroom only to see that it was still dark. Darry usually woke me up early so I could cover up bruises and put on make up and do girly things. I scowled at my reflection before hopping in the shower.

It hurt to wash but I got it down. By the time I got out of the shower the edges of the sky were purple. Thank you Darry. I heard rushing outside of the door and I got dressed in a hurry. I was dressed in jeans, a black tank top, Johnny's jean jacket with the sleeves rolled up, and my black converse. I let my hair fall down my shoulders and lightly touched my cut. Not much I could do about it.

I walked out to see Soda searching for his jeans and running around like he was a chicken without a head. Pony was moving kind of slow and Darry was trying to get every one to hurry. I started breakfast and made Darry coffee. I made sure he was sitting down before serving him breakfast. Pony was falling asleep at the table and I started shaking his shoulder. "Pony. Come on bud. We got school in a little while." Soda ran in the room tripping over his own two feet. "SODA! BE CAREFULL!" He smiled sheepishly at me as I plunked pancakes on his plate.

They all dug in after I sat down. When we finished, all of us ran to the truck. When Pony and I arrived at school we began looking for Johnny, Steve, and Two-Bit. "Johnnycake!" I jumped on his back and he adjusted me so I wouldn't slide off. "That's where my jacket went!" I rolled my eyes and smacked his head lightly. "Well duh! You left it at the house last night." He chuckled and I jumped down.

"Hey Two-Bit." He ruffled my still wet hair. "Hey kid." I stuck my tongue out at him before running a hand through my hair again. Johnny smiled at me and my heart went into over time. "Why's your hair still wet?" I rolled my eyes. "Crazy morning. I made breakfast for them because for starters, Soda couldn't find his jeans or his work shirt. The Pony over here was having a slow start and Darry was freaking out because he thought he was going to be late." Steve smiled and ruffled Pony's hair.

"That much of a rough start kid?" Pony smacked Steve's hand away. "Yeah so what?" I smiled softly as the first bell rang. "Get to class Pony. We'll meet up here for lunch alright?" He nodded grudgingly while Johnny and I walked to class.

Johnny POV

She looks amazing in my jacket. Her hair is still kind of wet and it's getting on the material but I don't care. It doesn't matter. All I can see is the way her blue eyes are sparkling as she carries her backpack over one shoulder. Two-Bit goes his separate way with Steve while Alex grabs my hand and we run to get to class on time. Her hand is warm in mine and I can't help but grimace as I see the long cut on her face. We make it to class a little earlier than expected and we pick seats in the back of the classroom. "Johnnycake?" I turn towards her to see her blue eyes looking up at me. "Yeah Lexi?" She bites her lower lip and closes her eyes for a second.

"Do you think…I could…spend the night with you in the lot? I mean I have to see what happens at home first but…." She trails off and I grab her hand. It's warm as it was a minute ago. "Course. But maybe you should go to Pony's in the morning." She nods slightly her black curls moving with her. The teacher walks in and we both turn to the front. History is fascinating for me but I know that Alex finds it boring. Her head is drifting towards her desk. After last night she must be tired.

I shake her shoulder a little bit and she manages through the rest of the class. Next up is English, which she enjoys. This time she doesn't fall asleep and I can't help but look at the determined look in her eyes as she goes through today's worksheet.

Alex is absolutely amazing. She's a light that shines through my life. With every bad thing that happens at home I picture her beautiful face. I picture everything about her. Her eyes, her face, her sense of humor, and the way she runs to me every time something happens at home. While I'm thinking I nod off in the middle of class. The next thing I know is that her voice is in my ear. "Johnnycake? Wake. We have science and then we can meet up with the guys and go to the Dingo for cokes." I walk with her to Chemistry in a daze.

A song is going through my head s we head out of science class and she walks towards Steve, Two-Bit, and Pony. _'I could fall in love with this girl'_

Alex POV

Johnny has been in a daze most of the day. We all climb in Two-Bit's car and drive to the Dingo for lunch. I watch Johnny out of the corner of my eye. He's staring out of the window and just sitting there. I shake my head and pull down the visor to check my make up. Everything in check and we all slide out of the car only to find Dally there with his on and off again girlfriend Sylvia. I rolled my eyes as he kissed her neck.

She was a two timing snake. Her eyes traveled up and down Johnny's body and I stepped a little closer to him. As he stepped where our arms brushed one though flashed through my mind. _'I could fall in love with this boy.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Chapter. I do not own the outsiders.**

**Alex POV**

As we hopped up onto bar stools at the Dingo Johnny's arm brushed against mine again. My heart pounded and my stomach flipped. That's when Marissa came in. Marissa had been crushing on Johnny ever since she first moved her when we were freshmen. "Hey Johnnycake." I clenched my fists. Only the gang could call him Johnnycake! Steve put a hand on my shoulder and I turned to face him and Two-Bit. "Oh my gosh I didn't even see you there! Hey, Alexandra." I gritted my teeth. I **hated **my full name. I growled at her and kept my attention on Two-Bit who had a panicked look on his face.

"Hey Marissa," I sneered. "The names Alex so get it right next time." She grinned maliciously as Johnny walked to the bathroom. "Really? I thought it was slut." I growled and jumped her as soon as Darry and Dally walked in for lunch. She tried to pull my hair as I punched her in the face. I heard the shuffling of feet and someone pulled me off of her.

"What the hell?" Darry was holding my hands behind my back. Dally had one hand on my shoulder. Steve had a hold of the other one and Two-Bit had to shake me a little to get me to stop kicking. Johnny came out and Marissa went crying to him. "What happened Marissa?" She just sobbed until she finally wailed, "She called me a slut and then jumped me." I growled and struggled again. Two-Bit hit me lightly in the ribs and I went limp. "She's the one who called me a slut in the first place." I felt a breeze drift over my shoulders. Johnny picked up his jacket from where it was on the floor and wrapped it around Marissa's shoulders. "Here I thought you were different then your father. Guess I was wrong."

I went completely limp against Darry. My mind came to a screeching halt. The world was moving in slow motion. I gasped for air. That was the equivalent of being punched in the gut. It felt like my heart had just stopped beating. I couldn't even cry. I just sagged against Darry and hung my head. He let go of my arms and I fell to my knees. Damn it. I felt someone pick me up but I just shut my eyes. I heard shouts behind the person and I just lay there like a life less doll. No one had been able to do it before but Johnny Cade had done it. Johnny Cade had finally and fully broken my heart and spirit.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I still had my shut when I was placed on a soft bed. There was weight beside me but I didn't open my eyes. "Lex? Lexi? You have to open your eyes." I just lay there while the person sighed. "I don't know what to do. She won't open her eyes. She won't do anything." I just curled into a ball and was picked up. "Alex please." I recognized the voice. I slipped into a feverish sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Lex?" I finally got the strength to open my eyes. "Dally?" My voice was rough. "Yeah. Scared me there kiddo. You've been in and out of sleep for two days. High fever and everything." I didn't say anything just curled into a ball. Darry walked into the room with the rest of the gang minus Johnny. I rolled over onto my side facing away from them.

"Alex." I just fell back asleep again. Dally was never scared.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up again when Soda was just coming home from work. He came in to check on me and he sat on the bed next to me. He lay with me and I turned to face him. "Did I dream it?" My voice was a harsh whisper. He shook his head slowly. I closed my eyes tightly and buried my face in his chest. I couldn't help the tears that ran down my cheeks. I didn't sob I just lay there crying quietly with Soda holding me. Pony came home as did Darry and they both just sat with us until it was time for them to make dinner. Soda stayed with me until the rest of the gang came to take turns.

Dally just sat with me. He was scared. I could tell. I didn't like seeing him that way. It was just what Johnny had said had just completely broken me. I stared at his hard eyes and understood why he had become the way he is. I rolled onto my side and snuggled deeper into the blankets. Those moments with Johnny were playing themselves behind my eyelids because I kept my eyes closed. I got sick once and had to run to the bathroom but that was the most I ever moved.

With Two-Bit and Soda they kept trying to get me to laugh. It had already been two weeks that I had stopped moving, talking, eating, anything when I heard a commotion outside of the door. My eyes shifted to the door as Johnny walked in. I shut my eyes tightly.

I clamped my hands over my ears and tried to get myself to keep breathing. No, no, no, no, no, anyone but Johnny. I clenched my teeth so I wouldn't scream. NO! I slipped into unconsciousness before he could get a word in edge wise.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up for another time to find out that Darry had to withdraw me from school and got me started on home schooling. Darry had gone to work and I could hear Dally snoring for all he was worth. I turned my head to the side and started to cough. "Hon, you awake?" I turned to look at Dally. "Yeah I'm awake." He blinked. "You're talking." I nodded. "Yeah." I slammed my head back into the pillows.

"Dally?" He was lying next to me. "Yeah?" I sighed and slung an arm over him and curled up against him. "Am I a bad person like my dad?" He sat up so fast that he almost pulled my arm out of its socket. "No you are not! Don't ever say that! Ever!" He stormed out of the house and left me in tears. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I missed Johnnycake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the fourth chapter and I am begging you to review. I am putting a lot of effort into this story. Plus I need some help. I wanted to make this JohnnyXOC, but I really thought about it and Alex is closer to Soda than anyone else. So you chose. There's a poll on my profile. Two choices. Johnny or Soda? I do not own the outsiders.**

**Alex POV**

I forced myself to get out of bed. I would act the same as Dally did. Cold and indifferent. I knew that it was the last thing he wanted for me but it was what had to be done if I was ever going to get over this. The minute I stood up my legs buckled beneath me. I fell to the floor and picked myself up again.

I gritted my teeth and set off for my house. No one was at the Curtis' so no one saw me leave. When I reached my home no one was there either. _'Great I can save my self a beating.' _I thought bitterly. I had regained my balance and I felt a whole lot better. I grabbed some clothes and packed them in a backpack. I slung it over my shoulder after changing and made my way out. I slammed the screen door behind me and walked over to the Dingo.

I was looking for someone specifically. Aha! I grabbed the back of someone's shirt and spun him around to face me. "Tim Shepard." He grinned a stupid Cheshire cat grin. "Well well well. If it ain't little miss Alexandra." I gave him a quick jab in the stomach. He coughed a little and then smirked at me. "Hey Alex." I grinned and accepted the smoke he held out to me. I let him light it. "Have you seen Dallas?" He smirked.

"We got into a little scuffle so I think he's at Buck Merrill's place." I nodded and gave him a small punch in the shoulder "Thanks Tim." I walked away running a hand through my hair. When I stopped in front of Buck's place I debated knocking or just barging in. I decided to knock. "Merrill! Get your stinking ass over here and answer the door!" Found Dally. Merrill opened the door and grinned at me. "Ugh. Wipe the look off your face Buck. I'm here to see Dallas." He glared a little and went off somewhere. Dally came to the door and pulled me inside the moment he saw my backpack. "What's goin' on?"

I sighed and plopped down on the couch. "I'm leavin' Dally. I can't take it anymore." He looked at me in shock. "What?" I kept my cool. I didn't cry. I bit my lower lip. "I gotta get outta here Dal. My old man's gonna be lookin' for me sooner or later so I have to leave." He said nothing just pulled a shirt over his bare chest and dragged me out of the house.

We walked to the bus station together where he gave me his jacket. "Take care of yourself kid." I gave him a huge hag and a kiss on the cheek. "You too Dal. You too." I stepped up to the counter. "Let me get a one way ticket to San Antonio, Texas please."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Johnny POV**

As Pony and I walked home, I pulled Marissa closer to me. Pony just glared at me and ran ahead to the house. "GLORY!" Marissa and I looked at each other and then ran to go see what was wrong. "Pony have you officially lost it!" He just ran straight past me and out of the door. I went to the back room to see that Alex was gone. "Glory hallelujah!" Marissa let out a snort. "Not you too Johnnycakes." I bit back a snippy comment. I didn't really like her calling me Johnnycakes because only the gang really called me that.

We ran after Pony only to stop at the DX. Two-Bit, Soda, Steve, and Dally were there. "Alex…is…gone. I went to the house and she wasn't there! She didn't go back home did she?" They all shook their heads looking grim. "No one told you Pone?" Pony shook his head. "Alex left. She went out of state. Dally won't tell us where but she packed up a backpack, went to the bus station with Dal, bought a one way ticket and that's the last we've heard." I blinked. "What?"

Steve glared at me. "Yes dummy-num-nuts. Alex is gone 'cause of you." Alex. MY Alex had left. Oh geez.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter and I really need you guys' help. Please, please, review. **

**Alex POV  
**I sighed as I looked over the sprawling city of San Antonio. There were more gangs here but not as bad as back in Tulsa. I walked over to a pay phone and dialed the Curtis' number.

"Hello?"

"Pony? Is Dally there?"

"ALEX!"

"Yeah Pone. Let me talk to Dally."

"Hello? Lexi?"

"Dally. How is everything up there?"

"It's good. Where are you?"

"Can't tell you that. Look, I need you to do me a favor."

"I don't do favors for no one."

"Dally come on. I need you right now."

"Ugh. Fine. But just this once."

" I'm coming back to get all of my stuff out of my old man's place. I'll be there in two weeks to pick it up. Can you come with me?"

"Fine."

"Take care of the gang for me."

I slammed the phone down and looked around me. _'Now to find a place to sleep.' _I found a small place hooded near the river walk. "Perfect." I put Dally's jacket underneath me and curled up for some much needed sleep.

**Soda POV**

Dally put down the phone and turned towards the rest of us. "She won't tell me where she is." I put my head in my hands. Someone started rubbing my shoulder and I looked up to see Sandy. "You okay Soda?" I nodded. "Yeah, I'm just a little worried." She smiled softly and hugged me around my shoulders. "She'll be okay. Alex is tough." Dally punched a wall. "Damn you Johnny Cade. You may be the gang's pet but look at what you did! You made our little sister runaway! Fuck you Johnny. I hope you're happy with yourself."

Dally stormed out of the house. All of us just stared after him. Sandy kissed my cheek and was out the door as was Evie. "So what are we going to do now?" Darry sighed at Two-Bits question. "We can't go looking for her." I jumped up. "Why not?" Darry sighed again and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Because Soda, we have work, and Pony and the rest of the guys have work." I tried to think of a good come back. "Dally doesn't!" Darry nodded. "But Dally won't go looking for her. He knows something we don't. Just give it a couple of weeks." I sighed.

"Darry, she's my best friend. You can't tell me to just wait." Darry sighed again. "Soda please. I'm begging you, just wait." I sat down and put my head in my hands again. "Fine. I'll wait."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Two weeks later on a Saturday.**

**Alex POV**

I walked off the bus to see Dally leaning against the station waiting for me. "Do me a favor?" I scowled at him. "I don't do favors for people." He looked at me. "Shit kid. What happened to you?" I knew how I looked. A shiner, a busted lip, bruises all over.

"Got jumped. Simple as that." I shrugged and we walked a little ways when he put his arm around my shoulders. "The gang's a mess. Didn't tell them where you were though." I put my arm around my waist. "You got your ring back." He nodded. "Broad was two-timing me while I was in the cooler." I rolled my eyes. I knew it to I just wouldn't tell him that. I didn't want to get my head bashed in. "Got a cancer stick on ya'?" He handed me one and lit it for me. I let out a long stream of smoke as we turned the corner to the Curtis'.

I heard shouting from inside and Two-Bit came out flipping off of the step and landing straight on his ass. I shook my head as he picked him self up and turned to look at us. He stood there his jaw dropped and I rolled my eyes. "Two-Bit you're catchin' flies." He let out a happy yell and everyone rushed to see what was going on. "Glory girl!" He swung me in his arms and I went stiff.

He put me on my feet as everyone else tackled me. "Get off!" I was able to get away from the hugs. "Damn. You act like you ain't seen a person since last Christmas." They all glared at me. "What?" Darry stepped up. I glared up at him. "Where have you been?" I rolled my eyes. "My business. Now what did I do wrong?" Soda was the one who shoved past Darry and got in my face. "You were the one who ran off on us for two weeks with on phone call! What were we supposed to think?! How were we supposed to react huh?! We were worried sick about you!" I clenched my fists at my sides.

"Have you ever though for just one moment how much trouble I'm gonna' be in for leavin' in the first place? Damn it Soda, I have to bring Dally with me to make sure I'm not raped again!" I stopped short. Oh. Shit. All of the boys were staring at me and I paled. I kept my cool demeanor and walked out of the Curtis' yard. Dally followed me and we walked towards my dad's house. "So what are ya' goin' to do?" I sighed and watched the sky for a minute. "Go back to where I was. Find a place to live. Get a job. Live out the rest of my life."

Dally placed an arm around my shoulders. I grumbled something even I didn't understand as we stopped in front of the house. "Fuck." He rubbed my arm a bit and I walked up the steps. He was right behind me and I surprised to see the rest of the guys behind him. "Holler if ya need anything. We'll be right here." I grinned a little. "Thanks Pepsi-Cola." I heard a few chuckles before I opened the door to my own personal hell hole.


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is the next chapter. I really, really, need you guys to vote at the poll on my profile. And please review. I know that one of my reviewers had questions so to answer:**

**1) Yes Johnny and Dally die. It would be weird to have them alive after the book. That completely defeats the purpose.**

**2) After the two week part, Alex came home to get her stuff and then head back to San Antonio. So she meets Dally at the bus station and he takes her to the Curtis'. After that he takes her to her dad's house so she can get her stuff. She's nervous so she brought Dally to make sure she wasn't raped like she was last time she tried to run away. **

**I hope that clears things up for you and thank you for reviewing.**

**Alex POV  
**I thought fast and tossed Dally my backpack. "I'm not gonna walk in with that. I'll get skinned." He nodded and I walked into the house. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" I flinched ever so slightly and glared up at my father. "None of your business." He growled at me and I walked up the stairs to my room. I locked the door and started packing my stuff. "OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR! I MEAN IT! OPEN THE DOOR!" I finished packing and finally opened the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" I growled and shoved him out of my way. "I'm leavin' that's what I'm doin'. I ain't takin' you're crap anymore." I threw my duffel bag down the stairs for good measure. "Like hell you are!" He shoved me and I fell down the stairs. I tried to get air back into my lungs as I staggered on to my feet. "You are going to stay right here with me." I grabbed my duffel bag and threw it closer to the door. Hopefully the guys got the message.

My duffel hit the door and I heard the scrambling of feet. His slap knocked me sideways and over the coffee table. I let out a small hiss of pain. I got to my feet again and the boys burst through the door right as he grabbed my throat and slammed me against the wall. I gasped for air as he punched my jaw. Someone tackled him and I was dropped. I landed on my knees. I kept one arm around my rib cage and I gasped for air. "Fuck you." I managed to rasp out. I coughed up a storm while Pony knelt by me.

Someone swung me in their arms and I looked up to see Darry. "Hey Darry." He glared at me a little. "Still mad? Okay let me tell you this. I love you guys and all but I'm not gonna stay here and be pushed around anymore. I need to do this. For my own sake." Darry just sighed and smiled a little. "Yeah 'cause you handled yourself so well back there." I shook my head as we reached the Curtis'. "That's my dad not matter what Darryl. I just can't hit him." He nodded and set me on the couch. I let out another hiss of pain as my ribs jarred a little.

Steve started laughed in and I glared at him. "Hush up Randle if you know what's good for you." No one said anything. Finally Darry sat down in his armchair so he had a full view of my face. "You have a lot of explaining to do princess. So I suggest you start from where you went." I sighed. "I can't tell you that Darry. I'm gonna go back and I don't need you comin' after me." He shook his head. "You're not goin' back. Scared us to death. You can stay here with us." I nodded after a minute. "Alright. I was in San Antonio. Pretty cool place. More gangs than here but they weren't even dangerous. I did get jumped once 'cause one guy tried to…well, uh, you get the picture. Slapped him and then we both beat the crap outta each other. Other than that I found different parks to sleep in. I waited to come back and get my stuff. I was gonna start my own life there. Place, job, the whole nine yards. Y'all are just too stubborn to let me stay away."

I smiled as I said the last part. Soda dropped to his knees beside me and hugged me close. I buried my face in his shoulder. "I missed you Pepsi-Cola." I could feel him grin against my hair. "I missed you too princess." I let out a huge sigh of relief. Two-Bit hugged me next and I almost passed out from the pain in my ribs. "Two…Bit…Can't…Breathe!" He let go and I started coughing.

Steve patted my back a little. I stopped coughing and shut my eyes tightly. I drew in a deep breath and steeled back into the sofa. Steve and Soda disappeared into the kitchen. Two-Bit plopped down on the floor with some cake and beer. I would have sat next to him but my ribs groaned when Dally put my feet in his lap. Johnny was sitting in the armchair. I opened my eyes when the door banged shut.

Dally tightened his grip on my feet and Two-Bit sat where I couldn't get up. "Don't worry I ain't gonna do nothin'." Two-Bit just eyed me and I slapped the back of his head. He rolled his eyes. "Can everyone leave for a minute? I need to talk with Johnnycakes." Marissa glared at me and I just flipped her off. Two-Bit dragged her out of the house and Pony went off to his room. Dally shared a glance with me and then walked out. "DAL!" He poked his head back in. "We don't need you back in the cooler. Not too much trouble alright?" He smirked at me."Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Johnny walked over and I waved a hand to the end of the couch. "So, Lexi? What do you want to talk about?"I sighed and tried to sit up. He helped me and then backed away. "I'm not like him Johnny. I will never be like him. What you said. It hurt Johnnycake. It really did. I thought I was going to actually die of heartbreak. That was just an extra blow with Marissa. We hate each other. You know how I feel about you. You know I love you. I just don't think I love you in the way I thought I did. Get what I'm saying?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Placing one hand under my chin and one on the couch he pressed his lips on mine. I struggled to get out of his grasp but he wouldn't let me go. I finally bit his lip. "No. I mean no, I don't want to be with you Johnny Cade." He sat back on his heels. "Guess I deserved that?" I shrugged. "Maybe you did maybe you didn't. I just want to be your friend for now." He nodded and I got onto my feet. I stretched a little to see that my ribs weren't as sore any more.

I walked to find Two-Bit. "MATTHEWS!" He jumped and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Hey princess. How you feeling?" I shrugged. "Fine." I let my head fall onto his shoulder. We were at the lot and I was sitting on one of the old cars that were there. He rubbed my arm a little and I cursed myself for not bringing Dally's jacket.

"Did you and Johnnycakes talk it out?" I groaned. "I told him how I felt. I love him as a friend. A brother. But no. The kid gets in his head that he wants to kiss me." Dally clenched his fist. "Don't worry about it Dal. I bit his lip." He grinned. "Cool." I smirked and we bumped fists. I looked up at the sky. "I better go. I want to make dinner for the boys as a thanks." Everyone nodded and Two-Bit threw me over his shoulder. I squealed loudly and pounded on his back. "PUT ME DOWN! TWO-BIT!" Okay so calling him Two-Bit wasn't going to help any."KEITH MATTHEWS!" Everyone froze. He plopped me down on the grass and glared at me. "What. Did. You. Call. Me?" I smirked and rolled sideways as he made a move to tackle me.

I popped up and ran for the Curtis'. I made it just in time to slam the door in Two-Bit's face. "Soda!" It was a day where he didn't have to work surprisingly. He came running and I hid behind him. "What now princess?" I buried my face in his shoulder blades, ignoring the shock that ran through me. "Two-Bit's gonna skin me." He chuckled. "Why?" I grinned up at him innocently. "I called him Keith." Two-Bit charged in the room and I squealed loudly as he tackled me.

He began to tickle me until I was shrieking with laughter. "SAY UNCLE!" I was gasping for breath. "UNCLE!" Someone picked up Two-Bit and helped me up. "Hey Darry. I meant to start dinner but dummy-num-nuts had different ideas." He chuckled as I walked to the kitchen to start dinner. "You don't have to." I turned towards him. "I want to. You've done so much for me Darry. I wouldn't have it any other way."

He smiled and hugged me lightly. Soda was the next one through the door and into the kitchen. "Hey princess. What are you making?" I turned around. "Chicken and rice." He scrunched up his nose. "With chocolate cake for dessert." He grinned. "Now you're talkin'." I smiled back at him. "Yeah whatever Soda." I turned back to cooking dinner. I felt arms wrap around my waist. Soda placed his chin on my shoulder. "Come on Pepsi-Cola. I'm tryin' to cook here. Lay off will ya'?" He just kept looking at me until I turned to face him.

There was something in his eyes that I didn't recognize. I just shrugged it off and wiggled out of his arms. What was going on with him?


	7. Chapter 7

**I know that someone was disappointed that there was no drama but trust me there will be. This is starting to get with the book so I promise it will get better and you will see some JohnnyXAlex action sooner or later.**

**Alex POV**

I set dinner on the table and looked at Darry. "Do you have any pillows and a blanket?" He looked at me confused and I rolled my eyes. "I'm gonna sleep on the couch Superman." He shook his head. "No you're not." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Fine. I'm not puttin' you outta your bed though." Soda and Pony grinned at me. "Just sleep in between us. Pony's always getting cold anyways." I shrugged and Darry just shared a look with Pony.

We finished dinner right as the cake was done cooling. "Oh and Alex?" I turned to look at Darry before he went to his room. "Yeah?" He grinned at me. "I got you back in school." I groaned and let my head fall back. "NO! Darry why?" He rolled his eyes. "At least finish high school and see where you go from there alright princess?" I groaned again but muttered a fine under my breath.

I finished my cake and got dressed in shorts and an old t-shirt. I slid in next to Soda while Pony stared out of the window. I quickly curled into Pony's body when he slipped into bed after turning out the light. Damn. Soda was right. Pony does get cold. I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep within a minute of lying there.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up the next morning to see that Soda was gone and Pony was still lying with me. I rolled away from him onto Soda's side of the bed. I rubbed my eyes and forced myself out of bed. "What do you want to do today Pony?" He shrugged. "You wanna go see a movie? My treat since I just got home." He smiled at me. "Sure princess, let me just get ready. I laughed a little. "Yeah I gotta get ready to." I walked to the bathroom and showered. I pulled on jeans, a tank top, and my converse. I did my makeup and let my hair hang down my shoulders. I moved so Pony could grease his hair and we were out the door.

I walked into the dark movie theatre with him and I actually fell asleep. I had watched about an hour of the movie before I completely fell asleep. I couldn't help it. I had been so tired of sleeping in parks for two weeks straight. I mean sometimes I slept in the lot with Johnny but recently I had just been staying at the Curtis'.

"Pony we should call someone for a ride." He shrugged and posed in a mirror thing on the side of the building. I dissolved into giggles and he grinned at me. "Hey greaser!" Pony and I exchanged looks and then watched a red car drive past us. I shook my head and we made it as far as one house down from ours when the car stopped in front of us. "Umm. Pony? This is bad. Very bad. I'm still kinda sore from yesterday." He just nodded and we backed up. "Hey greaser want a haircut? What about you pretty lady? You want me to show you what a good time is?" I scowled at him and Pony shoved his hand away from me. I shot him a brief look of thanks before one of them grabbed. I growled and punched him in the face. He scowled at me and threw me on the floor. I scrambled to get away from him but he shoved me up against the car. I could hear Pony calling for Darry. "PONY!" I struggled to get out of the Socs grip when I heard him pop the button on his pants.

"Stay away from me or I'll shove your blade up where the sun don't shine." He chuckled and started to try and get my jeans off. Someone tackled him to the side and I kicked him in the face. One of his buddies shoved me and I let a fist fly into his nose. I heard a crunch and his nose started gushing blood. They climbed into the car and I started to throw rocks at the car. "You alright?" I looked to see Dally standing next to me. "Yeah. I'm fine." He just rolled his eyes while I cocked an eyebrow. "You're hangin' around Two-Bit too much." I laughed a little and plopped down in the grass next to Pony.

"Did they pull a blade on you?" I looked at his neck. There was a small cut but it was bleeding badly. I ripped part of my shirt (thank the lord I worked out and had a flat stomach!) and put pressure to the cut on his neck. "Glory girl cover up!" I glared at Two-Bit and turned my attention back to Pony. "You okay kid?" He nodded and sniffled a little. "Hey Pony. It's okay. They ain't gonna hurt you no more." I made him take deep breaths and stand up with me. "See Pone. You're alright."

**Soda POV**

I watched as Alex struggled under the Socs grip. She was wearing her usual tank top and jeans. I felt my anger grow as I watched him pop the button on his jeans. She made a thread and he just laughed and reached for her pants. I watched as Dally tackled him and I tackled another one. I watched Alex as she wailed on him. I ran to Pony and watched her out of the corner of my eye. She landed a punch on one of the Socs nose and he started bleeding. She picked up rock and started throwing them as they drove away. Dally and her were walking towards us and I listened in on their conversation.

"You okay?" She smiled a little. "Yeah, I'm fine." Dally and I rolled our eyes at the same time while she cocked an eyebrow. "You're hangin' around Two-Bit too much." She just laughed and knelt on the grass beside Pony. "Did they pull a blade on you?" She murmured softly and lifted his chin so she could look at it. No one had a handkerchief on them so she ripped the bottom of her shirt so it went above her navel. "Glory girl, cover up!" I wanted so much to hit Two-Bit in that moment. She looked amazing. Her creamy skin was showing and I could see the concern in her gray eyes as she held the cloth to Pony's neck.

"You okay kid?" Pony nodded and sniffled a little. I grabbed the back of his head and smoothed his hair. "Hey Pony. It's okay. They ain't gonna hurt you no more." She made him take deep breaths and then he stood with her. "See Pone? You're alright." She wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her back.

I swallowed the jealousy that worked its way up my throat. Wait, I was jealous?! Why would I be jealous?! She's my best friend for Pete's sakes! But my god, with her shirt torn like that, the concern in her eyes, the way she slept last night. Everything about her was starting to pull me in. But I loved Sandy. Right?


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so I want to remind you that there will be some JohnnyXAlex action. I just hope you guys like this chapter and review! Luv all of my beautiful reviewers! Muah!**

**Alex POV**

Everyone walked into the yard behind the Curtis brothers. They were all fighting again. I got there as soon as Darry turned on Soda. "If I want my kid brother to tell me what to do with my other kid brother, I'll ask him. Kid brother." I sighed and shook my head. "The kid okay?" Dally wrapped one arm around me. "Yeah I'm okay. But I would feel better if Lexi hadn't ripped her shirt." Dally's eyes wondered to my flat stomach. "Mm. I ain't complainin'." I smack his chest good and hard. "Shut it Dallas Winston. Now, Pony, let me look at your neck." He raised his chin a little and I wiped off the blood that was trickling down his neck.

"Hey. What are y'all doin' tomorrow night?" I shrugged. "I planned on walkin' around and then maybe going to see Angela. You?" Dally grinned at me. "You don't need no Angela to have fun. Come to the Nightly Double with me. Anyone else want to go?" Johnny and Pony exchanged looks. "Yeah, we'll come right Johnny?" I rolled my eyes and Dally got me in a headlock. "Dally! Come on." He chuckled and let me go.

"Hey Dally, you break up with Sylvia again?" I glared at Steve. Dally tightened his grip on my shoulders. I knew he was hurt and mad, but Dallas wouldn't admit that. "Little broad was two-timin' me again when I was in jail." I clutched his jacket a little tighter, a silent communication flowing through us. He just shrugged it off. "See ya' tomorrow." He walked away and I was left standing awkwardly with Johnny and Pony. Two-Bit grinned at me and waggled his fingers at Johnny and me. I flipped him off and headed inside.

I stomped in the house and walked to Soda and Pony's room where I had my stuff. I was muttering to myself. "Stupid Two-Bit. Ugh! More like stupid Johnny. Why? Why did he have to go and kiss me?" Damn it. Why? It was the only question I could ask myself. I sighed as I pulled off my ripped shirt. Someone had the decency to barge in right when I had taken it off. I screamed loudly and turned around to face Steve. "GET OUT!" He was just staring at my chest when I grabbed my shirt, covering my chest. "DARRY!! GET THIS PERVERT OUT!" He came running and grabbed Steve. He closed the door and I quickly pulled on another shirt.

I walked out my face bright red. "Don't just stand there next time Steve. Have the decency to close the damn door!" I kicked him in the shin and sat on the couch. I was fuming and Soda knew it. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders while I scowled at Steve. Two-Bit was sitting on the floor laughing. "Got something to say Two-Bit?" He nodded. "Get a good sight of 'em?" I let out a shriek of rage and tackled him. "You jerk!" I dug my elbow into his stomach while everyone laughed. "You are such an idiot!" I climbed doff of him and walked outside, my face turning violent shades of red.

Someone fell into step with me and I turned to see Johnny. "Good lord Johnny just leave me alone," I muttered as we arrived at the lot. "No. I won't leave you alone." I rolled my eyes and climbed on one of the cars. I lay down on my back and stared up at the sky. I closed my eyes and drew in a shaky breath. Damn. I really had some stuff to think about. What was up with Soda? He's been acting weird all day.

I just groaned and let my head bang against the window of the car. Johnny was lying next to me. I groaned again and let myself curl into a ball. I wanted so badly to go back to San Antonio. I wanted to get out of here. I got up and walked back to the house. Blah. Steve was a dead man. He came out grinning at me. "You and Soda get in the baby making process yet." I lout a scream of anger and chased him around the yard. "Steve you little perv!" I tackled him and we rolled.

I climbed off him and slammed the door. I turned to the others in the room. "Any one got anything else to say?" Everyone shook their heads no. "Good. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go to bed." "Soda will join in you in a minute." I launched a pillow at Two-Bit and slammed the door to the bedroom. Idiots.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next night I made sure to jump in the shower before going to meet Dally. I got dressed in jeans and a black skirt. I pulled on my converse and was out the door with Pony in tow. We met up with Johnny and headed to go meet Dally. I spotted him first on the corner of Pickett and Sutton. I grinned and jumped on his back. "Whoa!" He almost fell on top of me and I squealed in surprise. He laughed and set me on my feet. "What are we gonna do? We're early," I whined. Dally shot me a shit eating grin. "Nothin' legal. Let's get outta here princess." I grinned right back at him.

First stop was a small drug store about a block over. I had worked for a few days in Texas and I had some money. We bought cokes and sat around for a while. I was the first one to nudge Dally and I shot a straw wrapper in Sylvia's direction. He cracked up and we started blowing wrappers at the waitresses. I laughed when we got kicked out of the store. Dally had walked with two packages of Kools in his jacket. I couldn't help but laugh.

We walked over to the Dingo. I flirted a little when Dally was busy. "Hey! Max!" he was one of my friends. We had known each other for a little while and we had a playful banter that went on between us. His eyes popped out of his head. "Glory girl! That is the most leg I've ever seen you show. I like it." I rolled my eyes. "You only like it 'cause you know that this will only last for like, what one night." He grinned at me. "Yeah, might as well enjoy it." I batted my eyelashes at him. Right when he was leaning in for a kiss someone pulled me back. I turned around to see Dally. "You ruin all my fun!" He rolled his eyes at me. "A fight broke out. Someone thought it was smart to pull out switchblades." I nodded in understanding as we cut across a field.

I looked down at the ground and rubbed my arms a little. Some one draped a jacket over my shoulders. Johnny smiled at me a little and I smiled back. I slid into his jacket as we approached the drive in. Dally was the first through the hole under the fence. Pony was next and then Johnny. Dally started walking ahead as Pony and Johnny helped me through. I tossed Johnny's jacket back at him. "I'm gonna go look for Two-Bit. Knowing him, he's already here." Johnny nodded and ran to talk to Pony and Dally.

"Hey baby, what's hangin'?" I knew that voice! I turned to see Two-Bit (slightly tipsy) standing at Max's car. "I'll hang you Two-Bit." I grinned. "Aw come on Maxie. If you do that, I'll have no one to tease mercilessly." Max poked his head out of the window as I made my way over to them. Two-Bit straightened up and gave me a bear hug with out dropping his beer. I stole it from him and took a swig. He grinned at me. I walked around to the passenger seat of Max's car. "Where were we earlier?" I grinned and leaned in. Two-Bit widened his eyes and turned to find his next target.

I leaned in as did Max. He placed his lips on mine and we began a heated make out session. A shrill scream interrupted us. I turned to see Two-Bit rolling with laughter. "Roll down your window." He rolled it down and I sat myself in his lap. He groaned a little and I placed my hand over his mouth. If Two-Bit heard that I would never hear the end of it. "What the hell did you do?" He was still laughing until I reached out of the window and knocked him upside the head. "I flipped a Socy girl's skirt." I started laughing and Max joined in. "You're right. That is funny."

"I'm gonna go look for the guys. Have fun, but not too much fun. She's like a little sister to me and if anything gets out of hand I'll skin you both. Got it?" I nodded and blew him a kiss. "We got it. Night Two-Bit. See you later ya' crazy drunk." He grinned at me and planted a slobbery kiss on my cheek. I squealed in disgust as Max laughed. I took a napkin from the cup holder and wiped my face. "Ugh! He is so disgusting sometimes. I tried to crawl back to my seat but Max wouldn't let. Instead we just went back to making out.

The movie ended and he stopped in front of my dad's house. There was light on. I ducked down quickly before I was spotted. "Drive me to the Curtis'. I'm living there now." He just raised his eyebrows, but obliged. "Thank you!" I climbed out of the car. "Bye Max. Tonight was fun, but seriously I think that was the last time that's gonna happen." He nodded and grinned at me. "Yeah I know. Hey," I turned around after closing the car door. "Yeah?" He hesitated for a moment. "Soda really loves you ya' know?" I stood there stunned. "When he finds out about Sandy, tell him I'm sorry." I got a confused look on my face as he drove away. I shrugged and jogged up the steps.

"Oh dearest dorks! I'm hooome." I peeked in rooms and could make out the form of Darry sleeping soundly. I placed a blanket over him and kissed his cheek lightly. His eyes opened and I grinned at him. "Night Muscles." He smiled groggily at me before mumbling, "Goodnight princess." He kissed my cheek and I left him there, sleeping soundly. I plopped down on the couch as Soda strolled through the door. I looked at the clock. 10:00 PM. I bit my lower lip. "What?" I shared a look with him. "Pony isn't home yet. I left him with Dally and Johnny but still." Soda sat next to me and rubbed my arm a little. I let my head drift onto his shoulder and I closed my eyes.

_12:00 AM_

I rubbed my eyes groggily and checked the time. Soda was fast asleep. I ran to check Pony's room. No Ponyboy. I resisted the urge to scream. I ran to Darry's room. "Darry?" I shook his shoulder. He was up in a second. "Did you have another nightmare?" I nodded. "It was last night though. But Darry, Pony isn't home yet and it's already midnight. I'm worried." He shot up in bed and sat me down. "What was your dream about?" I bit my lower lip and looked away. "I actually dreamed." Darry shook his head and quickly yanked on jeans, a shirt, and an over shirt.

I sat back down next to Soda who glared t me sleepily. "Why did ya' leave?" I was still biting my lower lip. "Pony isn't home yet." He looked at the clock and brought me into his embrace. Darry sat in his armchair and we sat in silence until Soda and I drifted off, me in his lap with my head on his chest and his arms around me. I woke up when the door banged open.

I jumped at the sound it made and that seemed to wake Soda up. He let me go and I crawled off of his lap. "Pony, thank god you're safe!" I hugged him tightly while Darry turned a violent shade of red. "Where the hell have you been kiddo? It's 2o'clock in the mornin'! We were worried sick." I flinched. Pony was DEAD. Soda placed a hand on my arm. "I fell asleep in the lot. Johnny nodded off to. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Darry shoved a door open before Pony could even close it. "Well I couldn't call the cops 'cause you two would be put in a boy's home so fast it would make your head spin! Then what would happen to Alex? She'd have to go back to her dad." I clutched onto Soda's arm. Pony walked into the living room again with us following. "I'm really sorry Darry. I really didn't mean to. Time just got away from us." Darry very well nearly exploded. "I didn't mean to! I didn't know! I didn't think! That's all I ever hear from you!" Soda groaned. "Come one Darry…"

Darry whirled towards Soda. "I'm tired of you sticking up for him!" Pony looked so mad I thought he was going to pop a blood vessel. "Don't you yell at him!" Darry spun towards him and knocked him so hard that he fell against the doorframe. The house fell eerily silent. My jaw dropped open as Darry looked down at his hand. Pony looked shocked. Soda was clinging to me for dear life. Pony's eyes welled with tears and he ran out of the house. "PONY! COME BACK!" My voice seemed to snap them out of their reverie.

Soda kept his grip on my so I wouldn't go chasing after Pony. That was when something fell out of my skirt pocket. _'I'll always be your Johnnycake one way or another. I love you. Love, Johnny Cade.' _I had a lump in my throat. "What now Darry?" He had tears slipping out of his eyes. "Now we wait."


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it and please, please, review and vote on the poll on my page. Love you all of my beautiful reviewers! Muah!**

**Alex POV**

I wanted to hyperventilate and puke at the same time. Why (and when) did Johnny leave that in my pocket? I shook my head and went to go change. I pulled on some shorts and lay down on the couch, my back against Soda and his arm around my waist. I bit my lower lip and tears slid down my cheeks. Soda's grip tightened on my waist as I sobbed. Damn it where was Pony? I hiccupped a little and he pulled me into his lap. "Shh. It's alright. Calm down Princess. He'll be okay." I just nodded a little and Soda lay down with me curled up on top of him. Darry covered us with a blanket and we quietly fell asleep.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

I woke up the next morning with Soda's arm wrapped tightly around me and Darry was sitting in the armchair with his head in his hands. "Did we dream it?" He looked up and shook his head. "Sorry Princess. We didn't dream it." I put my hands over my face as hot tears slid down my cheeks. There was a knock at the door and I shook Soda awake. I climbed off of him and stood behind Darry.

"Are you Darrel Curtis?"

"Yes sir. Can I help you?" Soda wrapped both arms tightly around me and I tried to even out my breathing. Cops at the door were never good.

"Is Ponyboy Curtis home?"

"No he's not. What happened?"

"Well, someone was murdered in the park last night and a witness says they saw Jonathan Cade and Ponyboy Curtis there." I let out a small cry and my knees gave out. Soda slid onto the floor with me and rubbed my back.

"It wasn't one of them who murdered was it?"

"No, it was Bob Sheldon."

"I'll let you know if Ponyboy shows up."

"Thank you, you have a nice day."

I continued to cry into Soda's shirt. He continued to rub my back until my sobs faded. By then we were on the couch and everyone else was there. I walked to the room and grabbed a change of clothes. I showered and dressed before heading back into the living room.

"So what's next?" Everyone shrugged as Two-Bit turned on the TV. Dally sat next to me and I buried my face in his chest. "I know you don't want this to be real, but it is. They're safe ok? Just trust me on this." I nodded slowly and let him go. I curled into a corner of the couch and spun the note Johnny had given me in my hands. Tears ran down my cheeks again. I didn't even try to wipe them as I got up and ran down to the lot. Someone was following me and I didn't turn around to see who. I was breathing hard and crying at the same time as I plopped down on the mattress that Johnny and I kept there.

I curled into a small ball and just let the rest of my sobs die out. Soda ran his hands through my hair. "You okay now?" I nodded. "Yeah I'm done." I sat up and my head spun a little. "It's just. After that note and everything. This is just crazy weird you know. Then something Max said to me last night. Just weird." Soda nodded. "What did Max say?" I just shrugged. "To tell you sorry after you found out about Sandy." Soda's eyes widened. "I have to go find out! You gonna be okay by yourself?" I nodded.

**Soda POV**

I felt kind of bad leaving Alex there by herself but I needed to find out what was wrong with Sandy. I booked it to her house and started knocking on the door. Her mom opened it and glared at me. "Hello Sodapop. Sandy! Sodapop is here!" Sandy came to the door and I hauled her onto the porch with me. I noticed that her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Honey what's wrong?" She bit her lip and looked away from me. "Soda, I don't know how to say this except that I'm sorry."

I took both of her hands in mine. "What is it?" She started to cry again. "Soda I'm pregnant." My mouth dropped open and I did the first thing I could think of. I dropped onto one knee. "Marry me then. We can do this." She shook her head fiercely. "I can't do that. Soda, the baby isn't yours." I couldn't help but stand and stumble back in shock. "Who's is it?" She shook her head. "Max. I didn't mean to Soda! I swear!" I nodded. "We can still get married." She shook her head again. "I'm going to live with my grandmother in Florida. I'm sorry Soda."

She walked into the house and I ran all the way home. I burst in and everyone looked at me. I felt like sobbing. I ran to Pony's and my room. Falling onto the bed all of my tears finally leaked out. Someone walked in and sat down next to me. "Pepsi-Cola?" It was Alex. I scooted closer to her and she placed my head in her lap. She stroked my hair softly. "Shh. Soda. It's alright. Do you want to tell me what happened?" I nodded slowly and waited till my sobs died down to tell her.

**Alex POV (Last switch I promise)**

I wanted to punch her head in. I would do it to if Soda hadn't loved her so much. I just sat there with him till he fell asleep. I shook him awake. "Soda?" He blinked up at me with hurt eyes. "Yeah?" I brushed more of his hair off of his forehead. "Can I tell the others?" He nodded and fell back asleep. I covered him and walked back to the living room.

I sat next to Dally and put my head in my hands. He wrapped an arm around me and I sighed. Leaning back into the couch I clenched my jaw. "Sandy's pregnant." There was a collective jaw dropping all around the room. Darry looked pissed. "It's not Soda's." Every one else looked twice as pissed. "She's leaving for Florida tomorrow so no funny stuff tonight guys." They just stared at me. "Soda loves her and it will only upset him more." They all nodded and we sat in silence. My mind wandered to Pony and Johnny.

I sniffled a little and everyone turned to look at me. "Sod off." I grabbed my jacket and walked out of the door. No one followed me and I gratefully sucked in the fresh air. I wiped my cheeks when a red mustang pulled up next to me. It would be stupid to try and run. So, just call me stupid. I was tripped and grabbed from behind. I let out a loud scream that was probably heard down the street at the Curtis house. I struggled and managed to kick two of the in the face.

I let out another scream and I heard a door bang shut. Finally. I managed a couple of more kicks before I was dropped on my knees. I turned and punched the one that had been holding me and blood gushed from his nose and from the corner of his lip. I ducked as one tried to tackle me and I kicked him in the stomach. He coughed and rolled over. Some one went flying into one that was about to punch me and they all ran for their car. I was scowling. My side hurt, as did my arms.

I sagged against a fence behind me and sat down. "You okay?" I waved a hand as I got my breath back. "Fine, just peachy." I coughed and finally was able to breathe right. I stood up and started walking home with the boys. No one remarked on my walking alone at night because I was just going down the street and then back to the house. "I want you to have one of us with you at all times. Got it?" I smiled softly. "Yeah I got it Superdope." He glared at me. "What did you just say?" I rocked back and forth on my heels. "Nooothing." Darry growled at me and started chasing me around the yard. I squealed with laughter as he swung me over his shoulder. "DARRY! PUT ME DOWN!"

He plopped me on the bed and Soda laid down next to me. I sighed and hugged him tightly. Every one filed out to give a few minutes to talk. "Tired?" He nodded. "Let get some sleep." I made sure I was in the middle of the bed like I would be if Pony were here. I put my hand on the empty space and swallowed back tears. Soda wrapped both arms around me. "I know princess. I know." I fell asleep, my mind filled with worry for Johnny and Pony.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!! I love you all! And please please check out Kris Knight's story _A Fairytale Ending_. It's amazing! Actually, check out all of her writing! Thank you! Muah!**

**Alex POV**

I woke up the next morning alone. I looked around and then sat back against the wall. I got up, made the bed and then went to go shower. I changed into a tank top and jeans with a sweatshirt over it. I ran a hand through my hair and pulled on my converse. I cleaned the house before sitting down on the couch.

I pulled my lower lip in between my teeth as I thought about Soda. Sodapop Patrick Curtis. Damn him. I was seriously starting to fall for him. Ever since that time he started staring at me weird. I buried my face in a pillow and thought about Ponyboy. And Johnny. Oh god Johnny. I missed them both so much.

Maybe I did love Johnny in a way. He would always be my Johnnycake. I knew that, he wouldn't be in this world much longer. I just had this feeling. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Why why why? I felt a couple of tears run down my face. I wiped my cheeks as the screen door banged open. "Anyone home?" I sniffled a little. "In here Dal!" He plopped down next to me.

"I'm takin' you to lunch." I looked at him confused. "You ain't gonna sit here all day crying. I told you they'd be okay didn't I?" I nodded and he pulled me off the couch. We walked down to the Dingo with his arm securely wrapped around me. I had the same feeling about Dally that I had about Johnny. I clung to him a little bit tighter and dried my cheeks. We sat down at a booth and listened to the whispers around us.

'Doesn't she live with the Curtis'?'

'Did you hear about Ponyboy Curtis and Johnny Cade?'

'Is she with Dallas Winston?'

I buried my face in my hands as Dally stood up. "Would all of you good for nothing gossipers SHUT UP?" Everyone fell silent and I wiped my cheeks again. He sat back down and the whispers started up again. We said nothing just sat in the silence. He slid his hand into mine and I bit my lower lip. I couldn't help the tears that slid down my cheeks. "Hey, look at me." I turned my head to look at him. "You want to go home." I nodded and quickly stood. We walked out of there as fast as we could when a red mustang pulled up next to us.

"Umm Dally." I turned to see that we were about a block down from the house. And Darry's truck was there. "Run to the house and get Superman." I just nodded and sprinted for the house the first time a car door opened. I heard footsteps behind me and I ran straight into Darry after opening the door. "Whoa! Slow down there princess. What's wrong?" I pointed down the street. "Dally, fight, Socs." He sprinted down the street with me running after him. I went into a flying tackle and successfully got one guy off of Dally's back. We went rolling and I landed a quick fist in his face. They all went running off as the rest of the gang ran up.

I got to my feet and brushed off my jeans. "You okay?" I nodded silently and quickly made my way back to the house. I went back to Soda and Pony's room. I curled up against the wall and leaned my head back. I let more tears cascade down my cheeks as Soda stumbled in the room. He laid his head down in my lap and tears fell onto my jeans. "Soda?" He lifted his head a little. "When is it ever gonna end?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know Soda. I really don't know." My one question: What was going to happen to Pony and Johnny?


End file.
